


The Revenge Killer

by sammiejane



Category: originial
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: She was always nice people often thought she was too nice. She'd give you anything you needed and if she didn't have it, she'd help you get it. She never argued with you or stood up against you. She would cave in to avoid confrontation. She hated confrontation, she wanted to please as many people as she could, and if you took advantage of her, you may think it easy. But, her heart was burning with all the unused anger, and she kept every ounce of her passion for revenge deep inside her. Like a monster in her that was just waiting to come out, and when it did, could she have hurt the wrong person?





	The Revenge Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing much, and this just came to me. I am not really sure where I am going with this but I hope to finish it!!

Hannah thought everyone had good in them. She believed people had a soul and a conscious, but today she woke up. She realized that in that moment, people were evil and the only person she could trust was now dead. She picked up a broken wine glass off the brown and red embroidered carpet. Red wine and a dark crimson color lather the shards of the glass. The carpet now stained with alcohol and blood. The smell was more horrendous than the stains and Hannah just hoped that this moment was none other than a dream, a nightmare and she would wake up next to her beautiful fiance, "Heather" she whispered softly as she held the glass in her hand. Images of her and her Heather going to a local rug store and picking out this rug was one of their biggest moments together. It was a moment where Hannah finally got what she wanted, where she didn't have to please anyone or hope they liked her. This was a moment where she felt free and she felt Heather's happiness mixed in with her own. It was a happiness she never had to earn. Now, holding a broken glass, and the body of Heather lying on that new beginning rug, she wondered what she did to earn this, what had gone wrong, and why she couldn't remember a thing.  
"Put your hands up!" an agent yelled. He had a deep loud voice. So loud, Hannah dropped the glass breaking what was left of it. She held her hands up and turned to face him, "I...I didn't" Hannah stumbled on her words and shook her head, she couldn't finish her sentence with the harsh pulls of her arms caused by the officer. She then felt the cold steel of handcuffs and began to cry. The officer read her her rights and all she could hear was a faint sound of mumbles, nothing was clear not even her vision. She felt dizzy, the wine could have done it, she wobbled as the officer walked her to his police car. As he lead her in, she passed out. When Hannah awoke, she was being forced out of the car by the same officer while another one yelled behind him, "Get up ma'am" the other officer said in anger. They hauled her into a cell where she laid on the cold stone meant to be a bench. The steal bars looked much more rusty and big than they did on her favorite crime dramas. Now, it was her in her own crime drama, and she was the accused.


End file.
